Recently, preventive medicine and healthcare in ordinary homes have attracted attention. Moreover, medical devices are being made smaller. Attachment of a compact device to the human body to measure vital signals such as the pulse wave is suggested.
When a user wearing a device has an examination in a medical institution, for example, a doctor writes medical information such as the diagnosis and prescribed drugs in a medical record. Recently, electronic medical records which are managed by computers have become widespread. Sharing of electronic medical records with medical institutions is suggested.
When electronic medical records are shared with medical institutions, it is desired not to write into the records when the person is not present in the institution.